Harvest Moon: A WonderFul life
by PurpleLongHair
Summary: A diary entry.  Rough Draft


Date:Nov/18/01

Dear diary,

I don't understand why I i have to go to a village with different 'll feel different and I know the hardest is to introduce myself.I don't know what to say,I really think in my head should I say Hi My Names sara whats yours?But I also think it should be like this,I'm the marvelous Sara here to help!I know CRAZY right?I couldn't help it though but time was going so fast it was time to name MY farm i know it's a bit crazy to give me a farm right away but that's how it did I mentioned I met this cute guy.I don't know maybe I kinda like what am I saying I couldn't like a guy so fast!OK,OK his names Rock he has blond hair and beautiful light brown eyes but I don't know,it could be my first day but I think he likes a 't judge me but is it weird for me thinking i'd be the third week even if he's just my acquaintance? Woah Sara taking it too fast,slow down Ok Sara?Well I hope it'll be even greater tomorrow and I hope I can actually try to be Rocks friend!

Diary 1,

Sara

* * *

><p>Date:Nov19/01

Dear diary,

It is my second day now!I'm righting this right after the whole busy it's sure busy today in the morning I was getting awake out of nowhere I thought it was my like of Rock and faith's trying to tell me talk to Rock be his love! Umm,I didn't know what to expect,But really it was just Takakura my manager sort of?Well he told me how he'll test me if i'm worthy of being a good farmer so Guess WHAT!He gave me a calf and seeds to plant I like animals but it's hard to remember and water your plants when and don't at least I got to spend time with you know I gave my calf food and watered my tomatoes seeds I got to spend time with Rock WOAH I feel tingly and I don't know why when it happened already but I can't help it he's so cute I couldn't stop looking at his light brown eyes I just couldn't wait to be his boyfriend but he always call me babe I don't know if I was his boyfriend or he always called me that?I also met this other farmer as me,Marlin he wasn't the hottest guy but he was nice and he look like a man with curly hair and black big eyebrows,oooooooooh I don't want to marry him for tomorrow third day I hope I don't meet someone new of course I will though it's a huge place well not really.

Diary 2,

- Sara

* * *

><p>Date:Nov20/01

Dear diary,

I love my calf I decided to name him cutie pie It's a long name but it's still cute.I just went out for shopping in van's shop,Oh yah Van's shop is a guy that sells some useful things to people but before I could Rock came up I saw he was speaking with the girl I think he like well,you never know they were both here for a while they could have a chemistry going I had to hear what they were saying and Rock was saying he'd like to go out with her but she denied I felt safe for a moment but he kept forcing so then he finally listened and saw ME,I was like Awkward and sweating through my gloves then he asked me if I'd want to go out I had to decide I thought again should I marry a man that likes a girl I can't break the chemistry i'm not like that even if I kinda like him I should probably rethink it.

Diary 3,

- Sara

* * *

><p>Date:Nov21/01

Dear diary,

I couldn't sleep and right now it's like 11:45pm I had to much much things going on my mind I didn't know if I should marry Rock anymore.I do feel disappointed he's the first man I had seen besides my manager I didn't know what to do,my heart pumping in confusion and sweating if whatever I do will be I couldn't decide quickly but I know Rock ,I know him more than anyone I decided to Go over Rocks house and see if he is right for me his house was the exact opposite of mines outside his was big and pretty outside inside was farm I entered inside though it looked like mines I always wanted to tear whenever I see cows milk in a milk bottle it reminded me of my old when I saw him playing and having fun with his parents I always wanted that with my family but it never will because my families to serious of everything.I saw how a real good personality he has I just went and dropped by and gave him salad He loved thanked me with joy!I went home and milked and water the plants and rethink maybe he's not so bad but maybe it was just today maybes he bad then I was completely clueless.

Diary 4,

-Sara

* * *

><p>Date:Nov22/01

Dear Diary,

I wanted to be his real friend not just a girl spying on him to see his personality. I just walked down,I wanted to fish with my new fishing rod from van's till I bumped into Rock we had a nice slow conversation I learned his favorite things and what he likes to eat and that this place is the place he loves the most.I kinda fell for that but I stayed calm and listened see if I could relate to we both had related food interest as cows milk,freshly came out from cows.I like him a little bit but not as much but I still need to we had a nice talk I was suppose to be arriving home but i heard marvelous music,It was from a guy that calls me sister when really he looked like he was a fortune teller and had beautiful strumming.I went home with joy and peace till cutie pie left a big poop I had hard time cleaning it because it was really stinky and I had a good dinner I made and had a good night sleep!I couldn't wait till tomorrow to be a peaceful day.

Diary 5,

Sara

* * *

><p>Date:Nov23/11

Dear diary,

AHHH!This morning I was very scared and stressed out,It was all because of that nightmare of cutiepie being taken away from aliens and returned dead!It's very depressing when you feel or think your close animal is when I came out my house .I saw Rock just outside a few feet away from me holding fresh milk.I was surprised that he'd even come just because I screamed very loud last I came to him I told him thanks for the milk and he said no problem but I could almost see him blush,For a moment I didn't know why he was?But he asked if I would like to walk for a bit,I was about to say sorry I have to water and milk my cow and feed her,But I couldn't say no,I was scared if I did i'll hurt his feelings and I hate doing we went for a nice calm walk,I felt very relaxed and unusual because somehow when i'm with him everything goes smooth it's like he's my lucky charm,He Asked why was I screaming I told him my dream,Then he told me a very touching story for me that his was like mines but his was REAL!I wanted to tear because he was really close to Betsy and loved her very much,But before I left he asked me a favor to keep his secret and tell no one not even my family I had to keep it I always keep secrets anyway but this was hard not to tell because my parents told me to tell them every secret I I went home with a goodbye from Rock,But I know now he's my friend,MY REAL FRIEND,Because you wouldn't ask ANYBODY to do a favor of secret and tell ANYONE I was especially surprised when not even his parents knew his secret and that he cried for betsy.I know he's ashamed because it's not really manly for a man to cry but I was fine with it as long as your caring and soft hearted.

Diary 6,

-Sara

* * *

><p>Date:Nov24/11

Dear diary,

It's my 7th day at this village.I feel very comfortable already,I somehow loved this place more than anyplace i'v been it be because i'm with people I care and love about here or is it because everything calm and beautiful whatever it was I hope it'll never stop.I wanted to see Marlin to be his friend and buy something from his shop,Alot of people say his shops wonderful,So I entered there and it was,I wanted to buy fresh flowers for Rock AS return for giving me milk.I suddenly notice Rock was just outside Marlins store,I figured he's a stalker though he wasn't,he told me that Marlins his best friend!I trembled and shivered in shock,I didn't know what to do so I just panicked and gave him his flower he said thanks he loved it!I became happy I didn't know why but me and Rock sort of blushed together I know how it feels to blush it's uncomfortable,Then again I don't know why I blushed is it because I...NO it can't be that but maybe it was?But when I walked back home I saw takakura and he told me that whenever you spend time with a man or someone you like or care about Someone will give that person a blue feathers but only guys receive it when they do they'll give it to someone he cares about and likes,If he gives it to the person,they are supposedly fiance's.I was fascinated I didn't know who'd give me I just wanted to focus on my plants and cutiepie and work.

Diary 7,

-Sara

* * *

><p>Date:Nov25/11

Dear diary,

It's officially true that I am going to ware big boots when i'm farming,and do you want to know why?Well diary it's so irritating the way your shoes get stuck right in the middle of the mud when your watering your plants.I needed to go groceries shopping because cutiepie ate all her fodder also I was thinking of bringing cutiepie to the clinic to check up on her?But I didn't know what doctor so I just bought more groceries for my ingredients and cutiepies food,I love seeing that adorable face of my little cow! I wanted to visit takakura about what kinds of pet doctors would be safest for gave me a shocking answer! SORRY diary I'll tell you that answer later because right now I'm too tired to write more And I know I could just write it,it's not like it's a secret but I just want to know that when I get older I'd want to remember how I felt about writing this part.

PS: Sorry for making this diary short :)

Diary 8

sara


End file.
